Finding Love
by Rikusprincess30
Summary: Peter's best friend Gwen finds her way into to Narnia, but can she find faith in herself and in Aslan, after learning that her sister Sara has betrayed thier late mother's memory. formerly Peter's Angel
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

AN//: I own nothing except Gwen, Appallita, and Starlight.

Finding Love

_Prologue_

London 1969

A young girl with dark chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes was looking through boxes in the attic when she came across a beautifully mahogany chest. The chest had pictures of all different creatures craved on it and on the top the words _Guinevere Winchester_ (Pevensie) 1924-1949. The girl gently opened the chest and found a painting of a young woman who looked vaguely familar in a stunning forest green gown with a gold circlet in her pale blonde hair and a blue crystal hanging around her neck. 'Who is this woman,' the girl thought quietly. Suddenly a diary caught her eye and she pulled it. The diary was old and had beautiful gold writing on the front, but the girl couldn't make out what it said. She set the diary down and continued looking through the chest and found photographs of the woman.

"Caitlin," her mother, Susan, called from the bottom of the attic stairs, "Time for dinner." Caitlin picked up the diary and ran down to eat. Later that night she sat in her room reading the diary and as soon as she opened the diary she found herself drawn into the story.

'To Whoever finds this,' it read.

Hello My Name is Guinevere Winchester, I was 15 going on 16 when I started this diary and I am now 24. I'm leaving this diary in a chest with my sister-in-law Susan in case anything should happen to me. Anyway what you are about to read is a story of hope, love, the goodness in others, courage, and even the fact that anyone can make a difference. Well I suppose this story starts when I was 10 years old…'

_Flash Back _

_Boston 1934_

_Ten year old Guinevere Winchester sat in her room crying, she hated America, she hated her step-sister Gracie who had no sense of imagination and often criticized Gwen and her two sister for having too much of an imagination. Anyway back to Gwen's problems, she missed her mother, she her grandmother, but most of all she missed her best friend Peter Pevensie. Gwen's emerald eyes gazed around the room her stepmother had given her, the room was a blank white, there were none of the paintings her grandmother (a Miss Polly Plummer) had painted were to be found anywhere in the house, as her new stepmother had forbidden Gwen and her two sisters, Juliet (the youngest of her sister was four) and Sarah (the middle child who was seven), from talking about their mother and the 'utter nonsense' stories she and her adopted mother Polly had told the girls._

_Outside the rain started to fall echoing the pain that was filling Gwen's heart. She lay down on her bed, her beautiful red hair spreading out on the pillow as she stared up at the ceiling. "Gwenie," her father said quietly opening the door to her room._

_"Hi daddy," Gwen said sadly as her father sat on her bed._

_"What's wrong honey? Scarlet said you've been in your room all day." _

_"I miss England and Grandmother and I…" tears started to form in her eyes again, as her father pulled her into his arms._

_"You miss Peter and his siblings don't you, my dear?"_

_"I've tried to learn to like it here, but something just doesn't feel right. I know, Scarlet makes you happy but she doesn't let me hang any of Grandmother's paintings, Gracie makes fun of me because I like to read fairytales to Juliet and Sarah every night. I just don't fit in here." By this time the tears were coming in waves as her father rocked her gently._

_"Alright tell you what, I'll write to your grandmother and ask her if you can stay in England with her. But you have to promise me that you will do good in school, write to me and your sisters often, help your grandmother, and that you will come to visit us at least once a year."_

_"Oh thank you Daddy," Gwen cried throwing her arms around her father's neck._

_Her father hugged her back and then tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight, "Good now get some sleep. I'll wire your grandmother in the morning."_

_"Goodnight Daddy." Gwen whispered closing her eyes._

_"Goodnight, my little Gwenie." Her father said as he placed on last kiss on her forehead and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Gwen was soon fast asleep, dreaming about going back to England._

_Two weeks_

_Gwen and her family stood on the dock, little Juliet cried as she hugged her sister. "Don't cry Julie, in a few years when your older daddy will probably send you to live with Grandmother too." Gwen said soothingly as she hugged her little sister. "Also, remember our song, the one mother use to sing us before bed every night. 'On the wind cross the sea, hear this song and remember soon you'll be home with me…"_

_"Once upon a December." Juliet and Sarah finished as Gracie looked on outrage._

_"Don't forget to write to us Gwenie." Sarah said quietly as she hugged her sister._

_"I won't," Gwen replied, "and Sarah, take care of Julie for me. Also promise me you will both still read fairy tales to each other."_

_"We will, we love you." Gwen hugged her sisters, father and even her stepmother Scarlet. She was going to hug Grace but as Gracie was jealous of the fact that Gwen was going to England instead of her, she stormed away to wait by the car. Gwen sighed and after muttering her goodbyes, she got on the boat with her grandmother's assistant Natasha. Ten minutes later she was off to England._

_//An: I own nothing accept Gwen and her sisters._

Chapter One

The Start of a Great Adventure

Guinevere was reading in her grandmother's rose garden, and after awhile she found she had gotten bored and since it was a nice summer day she decided to go explore the woods behind the garden. She had been living with her grandmother for almost six years, but she hadn't seen her family since the war started a couple of years ago. Well anyway back to the story, placing her book on the table next the chair she had been sitting on, she headed into the woods. After she had been walking for a few minutes she came across a cave that she had never noticed on any of her pervious adventures into the woods. A gust of cold wind blew her long, pale blonde hair back, Gwen walked into the cave and saw the cave was well lit from the holes in the ceiling which let the warm summer sun shine in. The further into the cave she got the colder wind became, as she neared the end of the cave she noticed that there was something wet and crunchy under her feet. Her ice blue eyes looked down in confusion and she saw snow, but she had no time to think about it because no sooner had she seen the snow then she tripped on a tree root. "This is impossible." she muttered to herself as she got up and brushed the snow of her skirt, she gazed around her and saw that she was in a snow covered forest. Suddenly, she heard something behind her and when she whirled she saw an eagle and a man who seemed have a sleigh and bag full of packages. "Ahh," the man when he noticed Gwen causing the eagle to look at her to. "Guinevere, Daughter of Eve, come here I have something for you, child."

Gwen walked toward the man, he looked like the Santa Clause from our world but he was thin and carried a sword. "Excuse me, sir," she said timidly, "but how did you know my name and what did you mean by 'Daughter of Eve?"

"He meant that you are a human girl, child." The eagle said in a kind voice causing Gwen to jump even though she should be used to strange things happening to her. "As to how he knew your name, he is Father Christmas so it's his job to know your name."

"I'm sorry, but did that eagle just talk to me?" Gwen asked Father Christmas who smiled.

"Yes, child some of the animals in Narnia can talk. But enough about that for now, I have two important gifts to give you. First as you are able to do magic I am giving you this wand, but I want you to remember that it is for self defense only also remember never to rely solely on it." He said as he handed her a crystal wand and it's holder. "And for your second gift, a necklace that will protect you and your loved ones. Now I must go, Starlight, take Guinevere to Aslan's camp the other children are on their way there as we speak. Long Live Aslan," as soon as he said that, he drove out of sight leaving Gwen and the eagle Starlight alone.

"Well, come along child we must hurry. It isn't safe in these woods any more." Starlight said flying on to Gwen's shoulder.

"Um… Starlight was it" the eagle nodded as they started to walk toward the edge of the woods, "Who is Aslan, and why am I here?" she asked quietly as Starlight started to fly next her and guide her through the woods.

"Aslan is the Lion and the one true King of Narnia, this 100 year winter is finally reaching its end. Now we must hurry before the White Witch's spies find you."

"The White Witch?" Gwen said as she followed Starlight, "Who is the White Witch?"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but of course she is not the true Queen, for only one of Adam and Eve's bloodline can be a King or Queen here in Narnia."


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Disclaimer: see first chapter AN

Chapter Two

Meeting Aslan

After Gwen and Starlight had been walking (or in Starlight's case flying) for an hour they met a beautiful centaur. "Ah Appallita, it's good to see you." Starlight said as she landed on Gwen's shoulder.

"Starlight, my brother asked me to escort you to Aslan's camp." Appallita said bowing to Gwen, "Daughter of Eve, Aslan asked to talk to you when we arrive at the camp. Climb on it will make the journey quicker."

"Thank you Appallita, and can you please call me Gwen, all this daughter of Eve stuff is confusing." Gwen said climbing on Appallita's back, who after a moments pause agreed to call her Gwen. They were soon traveling toward Aslan's camp again. About 20 minutes later they all saw that for the first time in a hundred years, spring was coming to Narnia.

Soon they arrived at Aslan's camp and Appallita introduced Gwen to her older brother Oerius, who was Aslan's general. A group of nymphs came over to Gwen and lead her to a gold and red tent and then helped her change into a beautiful pale blue dress that accented her ice blue eyes. After that she was lead to a much larger tent where Oerius and Appallita stood. "Are ready to meet Aslan, Daughter of Eve?" Oerius asked as he looked at her. Gwen gave a timid nod, took a deep breath, and followed Oerius into the tent. As she passed Appallita, the female centaur smiled softly, that simple gesture caused Gwen to forget her nervousness.

When she entered the tent she saw a massive and elegant lion, he reminded her of a painting her grandmother had done when Juliet was born. "Welcome Guinevere, daughter of Eve," the lion said and Gwen looked to where Oerius had stood a minute before only to see that he had left.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking, are you Aslan?" she asked timidly.

"I am," Aslan answered as he walked over to her, "Now child, why don't you go and wait in your tent for the other children. Also remember my dear, you were brought here for a reason."

"Alright sir." Gwen said and walked out of the tent.

Ten minutes later, she heard a familiar voice say, "We've come to see Aslan." Gwen walked over to the tent flap and saw Peter, Susan, and Lucy standing in front of Oerius.

"Peter," Gwen whispered under her breath and felt herself blush briefly as she watched Aslan talk to Peter, the girls, and two beavers who stood next to the siblings. About three minutes later Aslan turned to Appallita and spoke to her quietly. With a nod Appallita walked toward Gwen's tent. Gwen quickly walked to a chair and picked up the book she had been reading before Peter and the others arrived.

"Gwen," Appallita said walking into the tent, "Aslan would like you to join him and the other children."

"Umm… Okay," Gwen said taking a calming breath as she set down her book and followed Appallita out of the tent.

Peter's POV

I stood with my sisters and the beavers watched as the female centaur walked into a tent and a minute later she came with a girl who looked to be my age. She was wearing a pale blue dress that brought out her blue eyes. "Hello Pete," she said when she reached us.

"Gwen," I said in surprise, "how did you get here?" I was shocked and can you blame me, my best friend was standing right in front of me in a dress that made her look like an angel.

"Long story," Gwen said turning to Lucy and Susan. "Hello Susie, Luc."

"Gwen, it's so good to see you," Lucy said as she threw her arms around Gwen in a giant hug. Su joined the hug and soon the three were laughing and asking about how their summers have so far.

We were soon explaining to everyone what happened with Edmund. When reached the part about how I had been to hard on Ed, I felt Gwen gently take my hand and give a gentle squeeze in an attempt to comfort me. As soon the explanations were over, Aslan led me to large hill that overlooked the sea.

Chapter Three

Memories

_"Mr. Winchester" Doctor Scotts said stepping out of Gwen's mother's room and into the hallway where an eight year old Gwen stood with her father and sisters. "I regret to inform you that Carol has past away. I'm so sorry Matthew, we did everything we could to save but it wasn't enough." Dr. Scotts looked at Gwen, "Gwen, are you okay Sugar?" Dr. Scotts asked his southern accent showing as he got down on one knee._

_Gwen looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, "You're lying," she screamed, "Mommy is alive!" The tears started to fall as she ran into her mother's room and began trying to get her mother to wake up. "Mommy wake up, please mommy don't leave…us." Matthew Winchester walked over to her and gently pulled her away from her mother's body._

_"Gwenie, Mommy isn't going to wake up Princess." He whispered trying to hug to his eldest daughter only to have her hit his hand away from her and take off running out into the rainstorm. Matthew turned to Helen Pevensie and her three children, "What should I do Helen?"_

_Helen smiled sadly, "Give her time to work out her frustration." She looked at her children, Susan sat with little Juliet and her little brother who were both two, Peter on the other hand got up and ran after Gwen._

_"Gwen," he yelled as he franticly looked around for his best friend. Finally after a few minutes of searching he found her sitting in an alcove outside the hospital crying as rain soaked her clothes and hair. "Are you alright Gwen," he whispered kneeling down in front of her._

_"Why did she have to die Peter?" Gwen whispered quietly looking up into Peter's blue eyes. _

End Flashback

Gwen watched sadly as the sun set, tears starting to form in her eyes as memories of her mother flashed in her mind. She also remembered the letter she had received from Juliet, a few days before she first entered Narnia. Sara had stopped believing in fairytales and would often prefer to spend time with Grace and Scarlet. Juliet had sounded so lost in her letter as she revealed everything that Sara had been up to. Soon the tears began to fall as she cried for Sara's loss of imagination and for the memory of her motherSuddenly, a voice broke the silence, "Are you alright, Gwen?" Peter asked walking over to his best friend. Gwen looked up sadly and Peter saw something he had prayed he would never see again in her eyes especially after her mother died, it was the look of a girl who had lost all hope and was slowly wasting away from grief. "What's wrong, Gwen? You seem upset." He whispered gently as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"I was just thinking about my mother and …" Gwen broke off with a soft sob and buried her face into Peter's shoulder as a new wave of tears came pouring out.

"Shhh… it's going to be okay."

"No it's not Peter," Gwen suddenly said looking up into Peter's blue eyes, "I feel like I've failed everyone, Juliet is lost and alone in America because Sara stopped believing in magic and the fairytales that Mother always told before she died, Scarlet and Grace always hated me because of how much I remind Daddy of mom. Soon Sara is going to hate me too." The tears were flowing in rivers down her cheeks as Peter stared at his best friend, his heart aching at her pain.

"Gwenie," he whispered gently, "Sara could never hate you." Peter gently pushed the tears away and looked toward the sunset. "You are a wonderful person," he continued, "whose always putting others before yourself, and your not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. I don't see how some one could hate you when you have so many wonderful qualities." Peter looked over at his best friend and saw that she had fallen asleep. Peter smiled as he gently scooped Gwen into his arms and carried her back to her tent. "You truly are an angel, Gwenie," He whispered as he laid her down on her bed, "and you're prefect the way you." He gently kissed her forehead and then left the tent quietly so he wouldn't wake her up.


End file.
